Braeburn
|kind = Earth |residence = Appleloosa |caption = Braeburn in Over a Barrel |sex = Male |eyes = Brilliant pistachio |coat = Light gold |mane = Brilliant gamboge with brilliant amber highlights |headercolor = #F4EB88 |headerfontcolor = #E29F3E |occupation = Farmer |cutie mark = (usual) Guitar (in S4E20 and sometimes in S4E24) |voice = Michael Daingerfield (English) Dieter Jansen (Dutch) Ervin Nagy (Hungarian) Paolo de Santis (Italian) Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) Kim Jang (Korean) Przemysław Stippa (Polish) Juan Antonio Soler (European Spanish) Benjamín Rivera (Latin American Spanish) Ricardo Sawaya (Brazilian Portuguesse) |relatives = Apple Bloom (cousin) Applejack (cousin) Big McIntosh (cousin) Granny Smith (great aunt) Babs Seed (cousin) Apple family}} Braeburn is an Earth pony from Appleloosa and is Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Apple Bloom's cousin, as well as Granny Smith's grandson. He appears in the episodes Over a Barrel, Apple Family Reunion, Pinkie Pride, Leap of Faith, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Like most of the other named Apple family members, his name is also the name of an apple cultivar.__TOC__ Development and design Andrew Francis originally recorded voice work for Braeburn in Over a Barrel, but Michael Daingerfield was recast as Braeburn for the final cut. Braeburn resembles "Teddie Safari", and his cutie mark resembles that of Applejack in the 2011 McDonald's My Little Pony Happy Meal toys. His different cutie mark and lack of hat in Leap of Faith and, sometimes, in Equestria Games give him a coincidental resemblance to MandoPony. Depiction in the series Braeburn is introduced in the episode Over a Barrel, making his first appearance when he greets Applejack and her friends at Appleloosa's train station. Applejack attempts to tell him that the buffalo have kidnapped Spike and Bloomberg, but he is very enthusiastic about his new home town and insists on showing them the sights. After showing them around Appleloosa and its apple orchards, he finally hears about the heist. Braeburn explains the conflict between the settlers and the buffalo: the Appleloosans' apple trees were planted on the buffaloes' stampeding grounds. The settler ponies believe they should be able to keep the apple trees because they need them to survive. The buffalo think they should be moved because they've stampeded on the land for years as a sacred tradition. Braeburn later meets up with Little Strongheart and appears to be willing to compromise with the buffalo, but Applejack insists on arguing the settlers' case, making them unable to reach an agreement. He watches Pinkie Pie's performance with the Sheriff, but does not participate in the battle later on. In the episode Apple Family Reunion, Braeburn attends the Apple family reunion at Sweet Apple Acres. He first appears when he and another stallion pull a horse-drawn carriage (with Apple Strudel riding on it) towards the farm. He makes multiple cameo appearances for the remainder of the episode, including one where he walks by with a plate of uncooked apple fritters. Later in the episode, when Granny Smith reminds Applejack that she needs to give the family members time to enjoy each other's company, Braeburn says "Uh-huh" in a deep voice. Braeburn makes a slight cameo in Pinkie Pride in the beginning during the Appleloosa party Cheese Sandwich threw for them. He makes another cameo in Leap of Faith, without his hat and with a guitar cutie mark. In Equestria Games, he appears in the stadium and, looking as in Leap of Faith, outside the stadium. During Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Discord captures Braeburn and some other ponies in Appleloosa so Lord Tirek can steal their Earth pony magic. He appears again in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 seeing his and the other Earth ponies' magic returned to them. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description Applejack’s cousin from Appleloosa loves to show visitors around his hometown! The Elements of Harmony guidebook If you're visiting Appleloosa, you're likely to be welcomed by '''BRAEBURN'.'' Quotes Gallery See also * References no:Braeburn pl:Braeburn ru:Брейбёрн sv:Braeburn es:Braeburn it:Braeburn Category:Apple family